


日向创的灾难

by multatuli42



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hinata Hajime, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), and happy new year!, happy birthday hinata-kun, writing hikoma porn is soul cleansing, 日狛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multatuli42/pseuds/multatuli42
Summary: 日向创的灾难有个名字。





	日向创的灾难

/

 

结束了一天繁忙的课程，莫名其妙拥有比本科学生自己交到的本科朋友更多的预备学科的日向创同学再次了来到本科校园。

 

“喂心友，你等一下再走，我有个问题要问你……”左右田拍了拍他的肩膀，然后低头开始收拾自己的凌乱的桌面。

“哦左右田…什么事？”日向只是放学顺便来找七海归还游戏光碟的。还有澪田的cd。小泉的摄影集。索尼娅的奇怪连环杀手史纲。田中的……等等等等。

他默默看着穿着奇装异服头发花里胡哨的学生把桌子上杂七杂八他根本叫不上名字稀奇古怪的零件扔进身旁的工装包里。很好，虽然是超高校级，也只是每天拉着他讨论女孩子然后大哭说想要脱离童贞的左右田而已，好像自己已经不会羡慕了。日向在心里叹了口气……不会那么羡慕了。

“好了结束！”左右田大功告成一样拉上了包的拉链，转而向日向投来过分热切的目光，“就是……我想问问，因为之前索尼娅小姐来咨询我……你和狛枝到底是什么关系？”

“你说什么？”问题来的太突然，日向满脸黑线，“我和那家伙没有任何关系！”

“连你的好兄弟我都不愿意告诉吗！说实话真的有点难过，就算是男朋友我也不会介意的！”左右田又使劲拍了拍日向，日向觉得自己肩膀有点儿疼。“更何况他细看长得其实挺好看的嘛，如果你喜欢他完全可以理解。”然后机械师挠了挠头补充说，“……虽然他有时候有点怪怪的。”

这都什么跟什么跟什么啊！我和狛枝？不想显得反应太过激，日向忍住了大喊“それは違うぞ！”的欲望，虚弱地解释道，“我和他真的没什么关系……你看他平时见到我时的态度，连朋友都算不上吧。”

“那就奇怪了啊……“

“诶呀！是在讨论日向君和狛枝君的事情吗？”不知什么时候小泉从背后跑了出来。

“真昼姐，你不觉得他们俩真是恶心死了吗，离老远都能闻到homo的臭气，”小个子的女生捂着坏笑的嘴。

“……很友善……经常能看到日向君带着狛枝君去医务室……”罪木小声的补充道，有点太小声了前半句根本没听清楚。

“那是因为”很多时候感觉不帮帮他会出人命——还没说完，就被另一个人打断了。

“说起来，唯吹也经常看到小创创和小凪斗一起在天台吃饭！“澪田大声道，接着又抱怨了一通，听起来像是：明明唯吹想去天台大声唱歌寻找创作灵感，种种种种，但是不想打破他们lovelove的午餐时光之类的，日向已经搞不清楚了。一大堆人涌了过来，开始补充各种（在日向看来很）离谱的目击证言。

 

……

 

一起吃饭是因为同情他的午餐总是被莫名其妙动物抢走，只能分给他一些，更何况结果他说不爱吃根本不领情。一起在电影院只是因为恰好看了同一部电影偶然碰到。一起聊天是因为在看同一本刚刚出版的推理小说。一起放学回家真的只是顺路，而且他总是会莫名被抢……根本没法和这些人用逻辑一一进行反驳。日向自觉无语。

以前从来都没发现，这个班级的本科生原来都这么无聊的吗，被一点莫须有的八卦吸引就全部团团围了过来，还能进行这么激烈的讨论。作为话题中心的日向冷汗直流，决定还是放任这些人自生自灭，反正明天就忘了吧。和这群人不一样，我还有很多课业要完成。

似乎没人注意到日向偷偷从人群中溜了出来。趴着桌子上的七海因为处于半睡半醒的状态，并没有加入学级裁……不对八卦讨论。

“……日向君，一会儿要来打游戏吗？”睡眼朦胧的女孩子打着哈欠，揉揉眼睛。

“对不起改天……今天我要先回去了。”日向小声道歉，轻轻关上了班级的门。

“那……晚安……”女孩子说完就又戴上兜帽倒头睡了过去。

 

/

 

终于……累死了。日向松了口气，缓缓走向没什么人用的防火楼梯通道。已经不想再碰到本科的人了。他推开了沉重的防火门，热闹的校园立刻被完全隔绝在外，空旷的楼道只剩下他的脚步声。

刚刚十几分钟已经耗尽了他一个月的社交欲望，现在他只想回家安安静静的吃晚饭学习，然后随便做点什么事情放松身心。

就这样想象着，他便觉得刚刚的压力缓解了许多。紧皱的眉头放松了下来，甚至又有微笑的力气了，直到。

 

他看到了那撮熟悉的白毛。

 

楼梯口拐弯处蹲着的是导致我每天精神紧张的的罪魁祸首之一的……狛枝凪斗。日向觉得自己倒霉到家了，简直气不打一处来，但是现在装作没看见溜回去的话，估计来不及了。

“啊，又是你，预备学科，刚好。”白发的少年听到了脚步声，抬头看到了走下来的日向。他似乎在捣鼓什么东西。

“……狛枝。”日向露出了只能称之为苦笑的表情。那是什么傲慢的态度。我也真是无聊帮了他那么多次。明明就也只是个没什么用的“幸运”而已。本来就已经压力很大的日向听到狛枝不冷不热还带着嘲讽语调的招呼，更是火上被浇了油。他用能捏碎对方头骨的力气（想象）握住了楼梯旁的把手，一步一步走到了下来，每一步都像在上刑。

走近了狛枝身旁之后，日向才发现他到底在干什么。这是……他的鞋竟然坏掉了。真是够幸运的了。日向幸灾乐祸了一番，差点没笑出声，“或许希望之峰应该重新考虑超高校级幸运的人选了。”就从来没见到你走运的时候。

“哈哈哈，就算是我这样的垃圾，也轮不到你这个毫无才能的预备学科来讲，”狛枝拿着手中快散架的鞋，毫不示弱地站了起来，过分灿烂地假笑着。“如果你跪下来求我的话，让你过来帮我也可以哦。”

“你啊……”这种过于夸装的嘲讽本来不应该放在心上的。刚开始认识狛枝的时候，日向脆弱的自尊心还会有些许刺痛，但是他每天数不尽难听的话早就应该习惯了才对。日向看着那张极其欠扁的笑脸，只觉得一直以来受的气化成怒火一股脑的窜上了头，脑袋嗡嗡直响。

狛枝简直是自己灾祸的根源。当初没有善心大发帮他的话，就没有这些麻烦了。竟然还被（曾经或者依然）尊敬的朋友们误会和这个家伙有什么说不清道不明的纠葛。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。日向只觉得胸口要爆炸了。

虽然运动神经不错，力气也不小，不过从小到大作为一名遵纪守法的好学生，日向从来没有和别人动过手。别说是面对狛枝这样看起来风一吹就倒一样的病弱的同龄人，但鬼迷心窍一般，他伸手……推了狛枝一把。

狛枝踉跄着后退了几步，一只没有穿着鞋子的脚没有完全着地，差点摔倒。狛枝一脸“竟然被预备学科碰了”的厌恶表情，干脆扔下手中早就不能穿了的鞋子，双手使劲推了回去。

简直像幼稚园的小孩子打架一样，如果有人路过旁观的话大概会这么说吧。日向一开始也其实根本没有用力，他知道狛枝肯定打不过他，只是等着更多的辱骂，压根没想过他竟然会还手这件事。但是被推了几次他简直更来气了，逐渐掌控不了力度。等反应过来的时候，两个一米八的男生已经从互相推搡变成了气喘吁吁（更多的是狛枝）的在地上滚作一团。

狛枝很明显处于劣势。日向用尽全身力气按住狛枝的肩膀，两只腿骑在他身侧，将整个人都禁锢在坚硬的大理石地面上。狛枝一脸吃痛的表情，但是怎么也推不开他的样子。日向依然纹丝不动，没有放开他，而是紧紧盯着对方……得意洋洋地笑了。渐渐地，狛枝放弃了挣扎，小口喘着气，也抬起头直直的望向上方的黑发少年。对抗产生的肾上腺素依然起着作用，然而两个人就这样一动不动地对视着。浅棕色的眼睛连接着灰绿色的。一秒钟，两秒钟，大约是十秒钟过去了——

狛枝突然伸出手去解日向的裤腰带，拉下了他的黑色制服裤子。几乎与此同时，日向拽开了狛枝打得整整齐齐的领带，然后是浅棕色的外套，褪下红绿相间的针织马甲，到最后，几乎是用蛮力扯开了他熨得平整的白衬衫，手摸上了狛枝白花花的贫弱胸部。

除喘气外，两个人都没有张口说话。默不作声的狛枝轻轻的推了推日向示意他挪动，日向想都没想就顺着他的指示起身向后半躺半坐在了地面上。狛枝双手撑起自己，脱下的衣服散落一地，连眼睛都不眨一下地跪趴在日向的双腿之间。

直到狛枝细长的手指拉下他蓝底带着樱花图案的内裤，攀上他硬挺的勃起，日向才清醒地意识到他们在干什么。

“……嗯，说不定预备学科身上有一样东西是超高校级的呢。”白发少年张开薄薄的嘴唇调笑道，然后伸出粉红色的舌头将他纳入口中。完全没时间思考，也没时间庆幸自己早上幸好洗了个澡，第一次同自己的右手之外有亲密接触的日向只觉得自己快要融化在他湿热的口腔里。比想象中的还舒服。日向发出了餍足的叹息。

狛枝十分熟练地吞吐着日向的分身，一次比一次更进入喉咙深处，但是由于尺寸问题，全部进入还是十分勉强。 

日向观察着埋在两腿之间的狛枝，衬衫大敞着，能看到平时被保护得密不透风的苍白皮肤，头发愈发凌乱垂落在少见地染上红晕的脸前，口水从嘴角不断滑落。他饥饿一般地吞咽着自己的阴茎，灵活的舌头刺激着敏感的头部。平时傲慢无比的少年在他身下色情的姿态，连同空气中回响着淫秽的水声让日向头上仅剩的血液全部流入下体，变换为更强烈的快感。还不够。需要更多。他抬起一只手扶上了狛枝的后脑勺，使劲按向自己。

没有心里准备，被粗暴地按住的狛枝只觉得硕大的柱体毫不留情地撞进了喉咙深处，越来越快的速度让他眼冒金星，眼睛火辣辣地痛，几乎要掉下眼泪来。但是他并没有叫停，而是更卖力地舔弄起来。 

然而，爽到了的日向像是突然想起了什么，猛地停下了手中的力道。狛枝抬起头，疑惑地看向他。

日向没有说话，只是作出一副气哄哄的样子用力把狛枝推到在地上。其实他都快忘了自己为什么生气了，只是假装恼火大概能让眼下的事情进展得更顺理成章一点。

“疼……”狛枝躺在之前散落在地上的制服上揉了揉脑袋。

他无视了狛枝的抱怨，脱下了那只还完好的鞋子，进而连着内裤一起拽下了他的制服长裤。白而修长的双腿展现在他眼前，同样勃起的阴茎贴着平坦的小腹已经流出前液，这景象要比他看过所有的成人片都要色情。日向觉得自己就从来都没有这么硬过。缺乏任何经验，他凭着本能拉开了狛枝的双腿，一只手扶上他的硬挺，另一只探向后面更加隐秘的地方。

“手拿过来……”狛枝低声说。日向立刻明白了他的想法，递过一只手，只见对方微微扬起头，含住几根手指，想要濡湿他们。像被猫被小心舔过的粗糙指腹产生奇妙的快感，日向忍不住挺身，在狛枝的股间摩擦着自己的分身，一边用另一只手撸动狛枝。狛枝的股间十分温暖。但日向好想现在就进入到他体内。可惜生活不是小电影，说插就能插，总要有些麻烦的准备的。他抽回湿漉漉的手指，摸索着紧闭的后穴。

第一只手指进入的时候，身下的少年就耐不住低声呻吟起来，看起来有些疼的样子。狛枝没有说什么，只是微微张开腿，伸出手加入了他的开拓工作。随着数量的增加，狛枝的呻吟声愈来愈高昂，日向还是有些顾忌的。“喂，小点声，虽然隔音很好但是万一有人听见……”

“哈哈……我可是幸运啊……竟然被预备学科小瞧了……”虽然如此反驳道，狛枝还是闭上眼睛，乖乖咬住了自己的嘴唇，随着手指的搅动和扩展颤抖着。不知不觉间手指离开了比刚刚更加柔软的地方，更为粗大的事物抵住了穴口。

“等，等一下……”

到了这个地步怎么可能等啊。日向快要按捺不住直接无视他的请求狠狠插进去的欲望，紧紧握住了狛枝的大腿。不知他有何打算。 

 意想不到的是，狛枝摸索着身下的裤子口袋，掏出了一个外形熟悉的方形包装，小心地用嘴撕开，拿出安全套老练的套在日向滚烫的勃起上。大约有一个毫秒日向对狛枝为何会随身携带这种物品进行了质疑，但是就只有一个毫秒而已。下一个瞬间这个问题就被他远远的抛在了脑后，因为有更重要的事情在等着他。

日向缓缓地进入狛枝体内，只感觉自己的下身被火热的内壁紧紧地吸附着。初次性爱和随时可能被人撞见的双重刺激让他全身的毛孔都注满了触电般的快感。什么都没法思考，只有身下死命捂着自己嘴巴颤抖着狛枝的瘦弱身躯。

“你好紧啊……狛枝……”日向没听见也不知道自己说了什么。他牢牢地握住狛枝的腰，不留情地动了起来。肉体碰撞的声音和布料摩擦的声音，伴随着低沉的喘息充满了封闭的楼梯拐角。狛枝已经快憋红了脸，但是细碎的尖叫声还是从嘴边漏了出来。

日向抓过狛枝的一只腿，附身下去贴近狛枝变得粉红色的皮肤。狛枝寻找支点一样用手臂环住上方的人的脖颈，稍稍起身，头靠住了他结实的肩膀。后穴的刺激太过强烈，他真的快忍不住了，“慢点……停下！童贞预备学科……”

明明用快哭出来的腔调竟然还能这么傲慢。他没有选择的余地，只能不由得加快了抽插的速度，在不断的撞击之下狛枝终于忍不住叫了出声。白发甜腻的声音就在耳边咫尺，日向差一点就直接射了出来。他停顿了一下，留恋地从他火热的体内退了出来，让他转过身过去，从后面再次进入了他。

狛枝无力地趴在地上堆成一堆自己的衣服上，随着身后人的有力手臂地摆弄前后晃动。他断断续续地大声呻吟着，口水沾湿了制服留下了深色的印记。一定会有人听见的。只有一丝丝马上就要被斩断的理智的日向不得不空出一只手，捂住了狛枝的嘴。

“呜……”呼吸有些不顺，嗓子发痛的狛枝的眼泪顺着面颊和汗水一起流了下来。他的臀部高高翘起，这个角度比刚刚进得更深了。预备学科硕大的阴茎有一下没一下的蹭过他的敏感点，不知餍足地大肆冲击着脆弱的内壁。下方传来的快感越积越多，越积越深。毫无预料地，一瞬间，他眼前发白，一股暖意和剧烈的快感向全身袭来。

“……h…君…向君……”

包裹着自己的甬道和下方的身体随着高潮痉挛了起来。日向已经完完全全沉浸在强大的欲念中，边封着狛枝的嘴巴，边猛烈的抽插着，没有注意到身下的人有史以来第一次叫了自己的名字。

高潮过后的狛枝已经完全瘫软，过于敏感的身体破布一样任由日向摆布，白皙的屁股上已经留下青色的指印。满脸的泪水和汗液让他呼吸更加困难，有些痛苦。喘息之间，狛枝轻轻地舔了两下对方扣在嘴上的手掌心。

“啊……”掌心倏地传来酥麻的感觉，成了压断日向的最后一根稻草。他松开捂着狛枝的手转而扶住他的腰，进行最后的冲刺。高潮随即而来。

“日向君……日向君……”

他放松地覆盖在狛枝布满汗水的身上，感受着身下人呼吸传来的起伏。这世界上大概没有比这更美好的事情了吧。那一刻日向想到。

 

/

 

“……狛枝，你刚刚叫我什么？”

“有什么问题吗，预备学科？”

“没事，我还以为你一直都不记得我的名字。”

“哈？我又不傻……你别得——”

日向将狛枝拉入一个吻中。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hikoma, the best of the best. 我爱学院日狛。
> 
> *中文词汇量极度退化加上几百年没写过smut了不好吃对不起，只会写这种male gaze和av风格的垃圾，从今以后要多多练习，因为我真的好饿只能吃腿肉，没人上狛只能我来上了（x
> 
> *我就想象不了狛枝打架的样子，总觉得会超可爱（一刀捅了你/一个辞海砸在你头上看可不可爱
> 
> *学院日狛太纯情了！不敢遵从自己的性癖只能写一下你情我愿的健全恋（？）爱
> 
> *无论如何我的字典里都没有处/女狛这种东西（除了处/女狛）
> 
> *日狛都写得很下流抱歉，因为我觉得青少年们性欲很旺盛，据某些人说很多男孩子每天一半以上的时间都在想性（可能是真的）
> 
> *最后不知道有没有人看过shameless，灵感其实来源于ian和mickey第一次干（一词两用）起来的那一幕……


End file.
